


叶问舟x你 R18 画纤腰 又名调戏师兄的10种方法

by Aegean384



Category: Nishuihan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegean384/pseuds/Aegean384





	叶问舟x你 R18 画纤腰 又名调戏师兄的10种方法

其实这个系列就是为了开车而开车，没什么严格的时间线。大家就当单篇来看就好了  
这篇设定是蛊毒解了，婚后。  
——————————————————  
成亲之后，你和叶问舟搬到了花田后的一个小屋。离云起台更近些，也不会再打扰师兄弟。这里隔绝了尘世喧嚣，仿佛世外桃源一般。

这天，你正在收拾叶问舟的画作，其中也多是你各种各样的画像。那幅指尖星河被你小心地收在一边，白天看起来这是一幅青绿山水，师兄素来不喜这样金碧辉煌的画法，若不是你当初整日吵着要找王希孟……你回想起他难得一见吃醋样子，心里有些甜蜜。

“在傻笑什么？”叶问舟推门而入，一袭白衫，潇洒俊逸。“是不是又在找我的珍藏品啊？”  
“……才没！”  
“真的？”叶问舟伸手将你耳边的一缕散发别回耳后，笑问。

一提这件事你就来气。  
“你还说，哪有人会把人家小时候尿床摔倒的样子画成画，还当成宝贝藏起来？”  
叶问舟笑起来的时候，原本秀逸的眉眼更显温柔，就像三月春风吹过桃溪村的花林。  
“因为画中的人是你，你的所有样子，我都喜欢。所有跟你有关的东西，我都想珍藏。”  
你别过脸，以免自己又被他的温柔笑颜和情话蒙混过关。  
“哼。”

“师妹？夫人？”叶问舟试探地轻触你的肩，见你只是不答，又从背后拥住你，“真生气了？”  
他知道你耳朵甚是敏感，此时却故意在耳边低语。  
“这次怎样才消气，嗯？”  
你转了转眼珠，想着要怎样戏弄下师兄才算扯平，忽然有了主意。  
“既然师兄这么喜欢画我，可要按我的要求画一幅，才算完。”  
“好，听你的。”  
你转过身踮起脚尖，在他耳边轻声说了几句，叶问舟的脸刷得红了。  
“师妹……你一个女孩子，整日这小脑瓜都在想什么啊？”叶问舟满脸无奈，还有一丝羞囧。  
“你想说话不算话？”你瞪眼。  
“我……自然，不是……”

暮春初夏，夜里正凉爽，屋内的空气反而有些粘稠燥热。你侧卧在美人榻上，右手支着脑袋，饶有兴味地看着叶问舟。  
“师兄，你很热吗？”你满脸无辜，掩不住笑意。  
“咳咳，你，你别乱动。”  
眼前人身上只穿了一件轻薄的纱衣，内里几近赤裸，若隐若现。叶问舟努力让自己专注，但勾勒少女修长双腿的时候，还是忍不住回想了一秒这长腿环在自己腰间的滋味。羊毫湖笔微挑，带出纤腰的弧度，再向上移，该如何描绘胸前美好的起伏？

“师兄，你画到哪儿啦？”你见他目光瞟到你胸口，又像被烫到似得转回去，忍不住出言撩他。  
叶问舟闭上眼，默念了两遍清心咒，心想这辈子怎么就碰上这么位冤家。  
谁让你就是喜欢看他为难，又舍不得拒绝你；喜欢看他害羞，又掩不住眼中情意；喜欢看他无奈，又只对你一人百依百顺。他对世间万物都温柔，只有这种时候，才显出他对你温柔的不同来，天下独一份。  
叶问舟何尝不明白，这是他小师妹的独占欲。因此轻佻的话语听来也是情意绵绵，你也只会缠着他作弄他一人，要他陪你玩这些闺房情趣。  
想到这里，心底柔软处咕嘟嘟地翻起泡泡，有些痒痒的，脸上热度又添了几分。  
叶问舟不动声色地调整了坐姿，掩住胯下的异样。  
“画好了。”

“叫我看看。”你翻身下榻，身形灵活，原本就虚掩的胸前更是一跳一跳，呼之欲出。  
叶问舟看向房顶，叹了口气。  
画中的人仪态慵懒，身姿曼妙，眼中又带着些灵动狡黠。都说情人眼里出西施，叶问舟有多爱你，才能将你画的这样好看，这样鲜活。  
你向他腿上一坐，抬起他下巴。  
“师兄画的真好，实该给你些奖励。”说着低头吻他，令他呼吸一滞。  
叶问舟一把抱住你站了起来，你顺势搂住他脖子，腿也勾在他腰间，整个人挂在他身上。  
“你呀，”叶问舟点点你鼻子，“我看你是蓄谋已久。”  
“谁叫师兄玉树临风，风流倜傥，让人看着就想亲近。”你笑道。  
他将你仰面放在美人榻上，还没忘了拿个软垫来垫你的腰。  
“油嘴滑舌……”  
他含住你耳垂，细细舔吻，一手在你腰间轻抚，半边身子都被他弄得麻酥酥的。  
顺着脖颈的线条细细吻下去，叶问舟抬头看了你一眼，继而张口，隔着纱衣含住了顶端舔弄。  
纱衣有些粗砾的触感和舌头的柔软湿润混在一起，激得你向后扬起头，手指也插进他发间。  
长腿被他打开，架在美人榻的扶手上，将穿未穿的纱衣堆叠在腰间，春光一览无余。  
他却还衣衫完好，越发羞人。  
“你也脱……”你伸手去扯他腰带，听见他笑，才反应过来这样显得自己多急色。  
叶问舟解开衣衫，埋首在你腿间。  
这景象太过刺激，你不由抬手遮住眼睛。  
“方才不是胆大的很，这会怎么？”他的声音带着笑意，撩拨得你又湿润几分。  
你有些羞恼，勾着他的脖子将他拉起来，轻咬他唇瓣不让他再说话。  
叶问舟吻得忘情，一点点沉下腰直到尽根没入，才轻哼一声，在你颈间平复着气息。  
窗外桃花嫣然，溪水潺潺，窗内也是一室旖旎。  
叶问舟的发丝垂在你肩上，随着他动作一晃一晃弄得你发痒，越发绞紧了他。  
“师兄，师兄……”你捧住他的脸，似是嘤咛又似是哀求。  
叶问舟睁开眼，清澈的眸子里沾染情欲，比平日里更好看。  
他拉住你手，在手心印下一吻，灯下侧脸让人心折。  
他顶弄越发狂乱，好一阵才紧紧拥住你，身子颤抖，要你尽数接受他爱意。

——————————

你身心餮足，倚在叶问舟怀里，手上把玩着他的一缕头发。  
“师兄，今日这幅画，和你藏起来的那些，只能选一样，你选哪个？”


End file.
